


Twin Drabbles 18

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 2





	Twin Drabbles 18

** Shower **

“ Hey, I already took my shower for this month! I don’t need another” shouted Sideswipe getting away from the warm water of the shower.

“ Yeah I know Sides but the difference is this one has soap” said Sunstreaker pulling Sideswipe back under the spray and tackling him with a wet soapy sponge.

****

** Plan **

“ What are you playing at” asked Sunstreaker with a frown.

“ All part of the plan, brother dear” replied Sideswipe with a smile.

“ Then leave me out of it. Don’t call me that again” said Sunstreaker returning to his sketch.

** Weird **

“ You have a weird sense of fun Sides” commented Sunstreaker as he gently popped out one of the many dents that covered Sideswipe’s frame.

“ It was worth it Sunshine” said Sideswipe, then he hissed as one of the dents was popped out. Sunstreaker just shook his helm and wondered why Sideswipe loved to prank the resident medic.

** Joke **

“ Sunstreaker making a joke. I’m impressed. Will you be performing circus acrobatics next or have you had enough miraculous achievement for the evening?” asked Sideswipe sliding up to his twin interrupting Sunstreaker’s conversation with a group of mechs

“ Shut up Sides. Go away” hissed Sunstreaker.

“ As you wish Sunshine” said Sideswipe and he walked away leaving his twin in the crowd.

** Morning  **

“ I prefer my solitude while I have my fuel” said Sunstreaker as Sideswipe sat down across from him.

“ Not an option Sunshine” said Sideswipe taking a sip of his energon cube regardless of the death stare Sunstreaker was giving him. 

“ Besides I’m here to brighten up your morning” said Sideswipe.

“ No go away” ordered Sunstreaker. Then he sent over powerful angry emotions through their twin bond with promises of bodily harm.

“ Okay I’ll leave. You’re getting bitterness and jealously all over my morning” said Sideswipe finishing his cube and leaving Sunstreaker in peace.

** Aft **

“ Watch your speed slagger and maybe you won’t end up on your aft” shouted Sunstreaker as Sideswipe rushed past almost scratching Sunstreaker’s freshly polished armour. 

“ Watch your face plates Sunshine and maybe you will still have an aft to land on” called Sideswipe. Sunstreaker raised both his middle fingers at his brothers retreating back.

** Wounded  **

Sunstreaker fiddled with the overhanging bags of energon drips attached to Sideswipe’s body. Then he carefully removed the damaged armour from the area surrounding the wound.

“ Sunstreaker, I’m wounded not invalid. I can take off the armour myself” said Sideswipe.

“ No Sides I know you are capable of taking it off but you are wounded and full of painkillers. So I will remove it” said Sunstreaker carefully taking off a large piece of Sideswipe’s armour.

****

** Flashed  **

“ So Sunny how many nasty messages am I going to receive from your fans after the media has printed this story out” asked Sideswipe playing with his cutlery while cameras flashed in the background of the fancy restaurant.

“ That’s not very nice Sides. Are you suggesting that I’m a play bot” asked Sunstreaker.

“ You said it” answered Sideswipe. 

“ Then the media are idiots if they can’t tell that your my twin” said Sunstreaker taking a sip of his drink while the camera’s flashed.

** Anywhere **

“ Honestly I can’t take you anywhere” complained Sunstreaker cleaning the energon off Sideswipe’s face plates after being in a bar brawl with other drunken mechs.

“ Sorry but I wasn’t going to just stand there and let that slagger insult you” said Sideswipe.

“ Thanks Sides but let’s go home before you get into more trouble” suggested Sunstreaker taking Sideswipe’s hand and leading him down the street to their apartment.

** Leaving **

“ Sunshine”, Sideswipe said with a smile after Sunstreaker bumped into him in the doorway, “ I know the crowd is a little unpleasant but I didn’t expect you to make a run for it this early”

“ I wasn’t leaving ” argued Sunstreaker.

“ Yes you were,” said Sideswipe then he grabbed his twin’s arm and dragged him back towards the party with a little effort.

** Presence **

“ Your late” snapped Sideswipe pausing the video game he was playing

“ Sorry you must have forgotten that I don’t want to spend more time in your presence than absolute necessary” said Sunstreaker. Then he grabbed his cleaning supplies and marched straight back out of their quarters. 

** Berth  **

“ What in Primus are you doing in my berth” asked Sunstreaker, realising that Sideswipe was cuddling him.

“ Ow Sunny. Turn the level down a bit” said Sideswipe rubbing his audios while nursing a hangover.

“ I won’t until you tell me what you were doing” shouted Sunstreaker.

“ Getting in my morning cuddles” said Sideswipe.

“ Get out” ordered Sunstreaker pushing Sideswipe, who landed on the floor in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
